waiting is wasting for people like me
by Kolbie Ru-Ru
Summary: Katsuki has played this game before. He knows how this goes. And this time, he's going to f*cking win. [Bakugou Katsuki is reborn as Uchiha Sasuke. No Pairings. Crack treated semi-seriously. Becomes wildly AU after a certain point.]


**Notes: I'm trying to get into the habit of just posting things without being anxious or self-conscious about it, so here's something else I've been working on. Check out kolbiethewriter on tumblr for more of my writing.  
**

**Title comes from "Wind" by ****Akeboshi.**

* * *

**1.**

"I'll beat you to the hat," Katsuki tells him in the lull between the kid's loud declaration and some random sniping back, his pointing finger leaving no doubt as to whom he's speaking.

All around them, people gasp and gape, looking back and forth between the two, unable to believe it. Well, they _better_ believe because Katsuki is dead fucking serious. He keeps _his_ eyes on the kid in front of him, all blond hair and blue eyes and staring down the end of Katsuki's finger like he thinks he heard wrong.

"_Me_?" the kid asks, just as disbelieving as their peanut gallery and also like he's preparing to be hurt, to be told it's just a joke or that Katsuki meant someone else.

Well, fuck that.

"Yes, _you_," he confirms, irritated he has to repeat himself. Looks like he's _going _to, though, because this village has apparently fucked this kid over so badly he can't even imagine a world where someone would acknowledge him openly. "You said you're gonna be the hokage, right? Fucking shouted it." Dumbly, the kid nods, so Katsuki explains, impatiently, "Well, if you think you're getting there without a fight, then you've got another thing coming. _I'm _gonna be the strongest. I'm gonna be number one. They say nobody's stronger than the old man, so I'm gonna kick his ass and take the damn hat for myself."

Again, jaws drop, but Katsuki's more than used to such reactions. He doesn't pay the extras any mind. He's only focused on the six year old in front of him. The six year old who, upon realizing that Katsuki isn't fucking with him, looks at him with something like wonder in his eyes.

"Why me?" he asks, and his voice is never _small_, always loud, always easily heard, but it's...subdued almost, with a hint of desperation.

Why him, indeed.

He could say, _it's because you remind me of Deku, and I ain't making the same mistake twice._

He could say, _it's because you remind me of Shitty Hair, the only person to treat me like an equal from the very start, and I refuse to treat his blond clone any differently._

He could say, _I used to act like a villain, and no one ever stopped me or told me I was wrong, and it took years for me to realize it on my own. I don't need years to see that how everyone treats you is wrong._

He could say, _I'm a hero, and you look like you need saving._

What he says instead is, "You're the only competition worth my time." Which amounts to the same thing, in the end.

The kid searches his face, sees that he means it, and promptly bursts into tears.

Startled, Katsuki drops his arm and awkwardly waits for the crying to abate. When he catches a few people curling their lips in disgust, he glares at all of them, sharp and cutting enough that some flinch and most hastily look away, going back to whatever they were doing before they decided to stand around and gawk like idiots. Like he fucking cares.

"I won't lose," the kid speaks up in the ringing silence, and when Katsuki looks back at him, his face is red and puffy, covered in smeared tears. But his eyes are fierce, meeting Katsuki's with a steady sort of determination that he knows from experience has the power to move mountains. "Not to you or anyone, believe it!"

And Katsuki can only smile in return, the kind of smile that never failed to terrify everyone who saw it, utterly pleased at his find. Because he'd work hard for his goal _anyway_ \- always had, always will - but Yuuei taught him the heart-pounding thrill-frustration-determination of having someone to go toe-to-toe with, someone to constantly improve alongside in order to beat, to act as a measure of his progress. And most importantly, it taught him the vicious satisfaction of finally winning after everything.

So he smiles his terrifying smile, and he _knows_ he chose correctly when rather than show any sort of fear or wariness at the sight of it, the kid smiles right back, bright and sunny and so much like Eijiro that it soothes something chipped and aching inside of him.

**2.**

"Did you _see _that?" Shisui guffaws, giving away their position, but he supposes it doesn't really matter. The area is comprised of mostly civilians, who are too shocked to pay them any mind, and the few shinobi were already aware of their presence.

It's common knowledge that wherever Uchiha Katsuki is, Itachi is likely not long behind. Shisui teases him for being overprotective, but he always comes along. Itachi has yet to call him out on his hypocrisy, but then again, he hardly needs to. He welcomes the extra pair of eyes.

"I _have_ been here the whole time," Itachi tells him, dryly.

Shisui wipes away a tear. "Man, your little brother is always good for a laugh. I thought he was always staring at Uzumaki because he had a crush. Who knew he was just scouting out a potential rival?"

The matter had puzzled Itachi as well, who knew very well that Katsuki had little interest in those outside his family, and even then, the circle was small, almost as small as Itachi's. Their mother has worried over him because of his refusal to make friends, but at least now Itachi can assure her that is no longer the case.

Still, he doesn't understand why this child in particular has gained Katsuki's respect. The children who share the dream of becoming Hokage number in the dozens within Katsuki's age group alone, and none of them face the numerous difficulties Uzumaki does, as the Kyuubi container.

As he watches, Katsuki explains himself to Uzumaki without really explaining anything, and when Uzumaki finally believes Katsuki considers him a rival and throws out a challenge in return, Katsuki smiles a smile Itachi has always found adorable, like a wolf cub baring its teeth. Where the gathered civilians shrink back in fear, Uzumaki matches him with a fox's grin, and _now_ Itachi can see a little of what Katsuki sees in him.

"Aww, he's made a friend," Shisui says, in the tone of voice Itachi knows means he wants to go down there and coo at them.

Katsuki never fails to get riled up by Shisui's teasing, and Itachi has gotten more than one dark look for only looking on in thinly veiled amusement. He steps in now because this seems important, and he doesn't want Katsuki to catch on to his hidden guards just yet. He enjoys his independence, and Itachi doesn't want to take that from him.

"Wait," he says quietly, and Shisui immediately obliges, relaxing back into a crouch. He quirks a brow in question, though, and Itachi tells him, "Not yet."

Below them, one of the civilians, the store owner who had kicked Uzumaki out on the street with an incensed _"You'll never amount to anything, you demon brat" _and prompted Uzumaki's _"I'm gonna be Hokage, one day, just you watch!"_ \- which had then apparently been the sign Katsuki had been waiting for and elicited his own declaration - finally recovers from his stupor, and they tense, prepared to intervene if necessary.

"Do you know who you're talking to, boy?" The owner snipes, hatred glinting in his frenzied eyes. "He's a demon! You'd do well to stay away from him."

Uzumaki flinches at the cruel words, stricken, and Katsuki _snarls_, "I'll show you a demon, you insignificant speck!"

Ignorant to the danger, the owner opens his mouth to say something that's going get himself mauled. Before he can get a word out, Itachi and Shisui intervene, Shisui appearing behind the man with a hand firmly clamped over his mouth and Itachi in front of the children.

"I think," Shisui says in the sudden silence, cheerful smile radiating malice, the grip he has on the man's face tight enough to hurt, "that you've said enough."

"Nii-san," Katsuki says from behind him, displeased. "I could have handled it."

Itachi turns his head just enough to catch Katsuki's eye and smiles placidly. "I am aware," he says, seriously, and it manages to smooth Katsuki's ruffled feathers.

He huffs but subsides, and Itachi turns back to stare coldly at the civilian man, who flinches back in obvious terror. Next to him, Shisui is still all smiles.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior," he says, without bowing his head or bothering to feign sincerity. "If you have any concerns in the future, please take it up with me or my cousin." He waits long enough for the man to understand the implication, eyes darting between him and Shisui, before he adds cooly, "That goes for both my brother and his friend, Uzumaki Naruto."

A hush settles over the small side street a second time. Itachi can feel the shock from not only them but the ANBU hidden in the trees. Uchiha Itachi has just publicly declared the Kyuubi container is under his protection. He's sure to catch hell for this from the Clan Elders, not to mention his own father, but there is nothing Itachi would not do for his brother. He regrets nothing.

Cackling, Shisui releases the man, who crumples to his knees, and ambles over to them, as if he can't sense the sudden tension. "Our little Katsuki sure can pick 'em!"

"Shut it, Curly," Katsuki snaps, but as usual, it lacks any heat. Katsuki has a soft spot for Shisui, and all three of them know it.

Ignoring Katsuki, also as usual, he crouches down in front of Uzumaki with a friendly smile and offers, "Hiya! I'm Shisui, and that's Itachi. We're Katsuki's family. It's nice to see that little porcupine has made a friend!"

Uzumaki gapes at him, wide-eyed and uncertain, just as he has been since the two of them stepped in to help.

Smile softening at the edges, into something smaller and kinder, Shisui asks, "What's your name, kiddo?"

Uzumaki glances at Katsuki, seeking reassurance, and when Katsuki rolls his eyes but nods, he brightens noticeably.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! It's nice to meet you, too! Thanks for saving me!"

Shisui blinks, stunned, and then turns to Itachi and asks, entirely seriously, "Can we keep him?"

"I think he's already been claimed," Itachi says at the same time Katsuki roars, "Fuck off! He's _my _rival, and you don't get to steal him, Curly!"

"You hear that?" Shisui crows, eyes sparkling with mischief, addressing Uzumaki alone. "Looks like you're one of us! Team Awesome just gained a new member."

Uzumaki's grin grows wide enough that his eyes turn into happy crescents. "That's a really cool name! Do I get a headband? Do we have a secret code? Ooh, are you gonna feed me? I love ramen, y'know! Hey, hey, do you like ramen, Shisui? I know a really good place to get some! Old Man Teuchi makes the bestest ramen in the whole village! We should go there now! C'mon, it's not far!"

With an amused smile, Shisui lets Uzumaki drag him away, listening to the steady stream of conversation and occasionally chiming in. Itachi and Katsuki share a resigned look and trail along behind them, keeping enough distance that Uzumaki won't be tempted to pull them into his pace.

"Sorry for causing you trouble," Katsuki says, gruffly, not looking at him. He's slouching horribly and has a disgruntled expression on his face, and Itachi suppresses a smile.

"It's no trouble," he assures, and it isn't. Itachi treasures the expressions on the faces of the Clan Elders every time they hear news of Katsuki's outrageous escapades. He considers himself a pacifist, as he detests violence. To that end, his little brother's unique way of angering their Elders to the point of frothing at the mouth is the best form of revenge, a counterattack that avoids bloodshed but is effective all the same.

Their Clan has remained stagnant for too long. They cling to their traditions and the old ways, citing homage to their ancestors, but in reality, they are simply too stubborn and arrogant and profit too much from the current system. The divide between the Uchiha and the Village only grows larger by the day, as rumors spread and people grow fearful. This in turn causes the Uchiha to become defensive and resentful, giving credence to the rumors, and the cycle continues, feeding itself endlessly.

Itachi had grown up in this constant unease, had seen it worsen after the Kyuubi attack, had watched as his Clan was shoved unceremoniously to one side of the village, secluded and alienated and under twenty-four hour surveillance. Had watched as the Uchiha prioritized their pride over asking for help, as the rumors grew more wild and vicious, as even comrades looked at them, saw their supposed lack of any great losses during the attack, and distanced themselves.

Had silently resigned himself to the way things were, even as together with Shisui he strove to find balance, to find peace.

And then Katsuki turned four and turned absolutely everything on its head. He challenged Itachi for the position of Clan Head, declared Hokage as his ultimate goal, took to training like a duck to water, gained Fugaku's approval, and butted heads with their Clan Elders like he was born to do it.

Not to mention, Katsuki lacked any sort of hesitancy or self-consciousness, radiated pride and confidence that drew admirers everywhere, and most importantly, he proved to possess the ability to _inspire_ people. When a person has strong conviction and an indomitable spirit, those around them can't help but drawn in to their pace and aspire to be like them.

This is something Itachi had only vaguely understood before witnessing it in his little brother, and it's why Itachi had decided to throw his lot in with Katsuki entirely, heedless of the dangers and risks. Katsuki shines bright like the sun, a star that forces one to look upon it and notice its brilliance, and Itachi is more than content to protect him, the clan, and the village from within the shadow he casts.

Shisui is the same, and even their parents have been convinced to give Katsuki the freedom to grow and make connections and drag the Uchiha out of the hole they've dug themselves and into the light.

"I don't mind you making friends with Uzumaki, but you'll have to explain your reasoning to our parents," Itachi adds, eyes crinkling at the corners when Katsuki scoffs as if it's no big deal. His body language betrays him, however, as it gives off its owner mentally preparing for conflict.

There's not an ounce of fear or hesitation in him, however, and Itachi feels pride for this tiny child who never backs down or surrenders, no matter the opponent or obstacle.

Up ahead, Shisui swings Uzumaki onto his shoulders to Uzumaki's crows of delight, Katsuki visibly prepares an argument that will convince their parents, and Itachi looks ahead and feels hope for the future.

* * *

**End Notes: canon? in character characterization? idk her. also ****idk if hokage is considered to be a title like doctor in regards to capitalization & at this point i'm too afraid to ask. chose to keep katsuki as his name bc i like it. no pairings but if i do have any, it'd prob be naruto/katsuki & it'd be way into the future when they're both adults. please let me know what you think! ;)**


End file.
